


All the Way from the Top

by Code_F239



Category: WWE
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_F239/pseuds/Code_F239
Summary: This is purely a work of fiction, 100%. All events in the story did not happen, though most characters are real
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	All the Way from the Top

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction, 100%. All events in the story did not happen, though most characters are real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: The setting was around the time that started wrestling in NXT.

Lexi was loving her life in WWE. After all, she had gotten her dream job, and worked hard to do so, her parents had fully supported the decision, despite their own personal dislike and hesitation about the entire wrestling industry, and she was in the best place to be a wrestler. 

She had arrived at the Performance Center in the wee hours of the morning, as usual for someone like her. In her mind, she thought ‘Thank god, I was that active kid in almost all types of gymnastics. Still can’t believe it.’ Lexi did have a hard time growing up, having to fight a lot of battles, both internal and external, during the short span of her life, which at 22 years of age, would rather seem unrealistic. However, she was now here, seemingly ready to fight anything and anyone at anytime, anyplace and anywhere. As she went to the bench press to do her reps, she felt a buzz on her right leg, under her ass. Realizing it was her phone causing the buzzing, she dug into her pocket quickly, thinking it might be important.

“Hello”, Alexa said, worried about what the call might be about. 

“Hello, Alexis. This is George Barrios, Co-President of WWE."

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?", said Alexa. 

"Alexis, I'm calling to give you some news on your status in the company", George informed. 

"Okay", Alexa said. Now she became a bit worried, and was now biting her lip, thinking worst-case scenario, like she always does. She was admittedly scared, as in the wrestling business, especially in WWE, it could take years for any wrestler to get into a promotion, and then get released faster than the speed of light. 

"Thing is, we are actually impressed at your performance, and attitude during the entrance for Triple H last month at WrestleMania, and we are noticing your improvements in the ring, so we are actually going to put you in a match for the newly-vacated NXT Women's Championship.”

Ooh...that’s great news. Thank you Mr. Barrios.”

“My pleasure, Alexis. However, we have realized that you have no character for you...so, what we need you to do is actually develop your very own character, however you like, got it?”, George said.

“Ohhh...I’m...I’m...uhhhhh...” Alexa stuttered, might as well have been for all eternity.

“Alexa”, George quipped.

“Sorry, sir. I’m just...overwhelmed about the news.” Alexa quickly replied, trying so hard not to breakdown in tears of joy during the call, and ruining the chance she had received at this moment.

“It’s all right, Alexis, just take a couple of deep breaths, all right? Now breathe...relax” George advised, with Alexa quickly doing what was asked of her.

“Now, we do have some bad news for you.” George admitted.

“What exactly is the bad news?“ Alexa asked.

“Basically, the tournament is scheduled to take place for next week, which means that NXT is taping the week before for next week’s show.” George informed her.

So...today is Monday, meaning that in 50+ hours time, I have to make a character, get ring gear and props as my character, be prepared to preform in front of a live audience, plan with the other performers for the matches, and not make any mistakes along the way?” Alexa said.

“Pretty much everything you said.” George affirmed, “Now, you are going to be in a live audience and have your character ready. If you don’t feel like you are up to this, then we have a replacement to take your spot, so it’s up to you.

The amount of time that Alexa took to decide if she wanted to compete during the tapings couldn’t be measured by her own heartbeat. While she knew she was taking a big risk by compromising her own ability and creativity, she knew she had the heart and passion to succeed. So, the decision was obvious from the start.

“Thanks, Mr. Barrios, for the opportunity. I’m perfectly capable to perform during the tapings.” Alexa quickly answered.

“Like the excitement, Alexis. Alright, now you’ll need to make a character for the match, anyway you want, as long as it can be well received by the crowd.” George informed.

“I got an idea.” Alexa admitted.

“Good. See you on Wednesday.” The phone call ended. Alexis was almost close to fainting, but almost immediately, after she recuperated from the intense phone call, she finished her sets, and then went into town to buy her costume for her character.

Inside the store, she went to the back of it, knowing that what she needed was there. She decided to base her new character off of her time in gymnastics, especially during her time in high school, along with her time watching Disney movies as a child, combining both into a fairy-cheerleader hybrid. She found the skirt, the top and a bigger skirt for her ring entrance, but she felt like something was missing, but eventually, Alexis became impatient and went to the register. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, have a good day and leave your comment down below. Do not talk bad about other people, or there will be trouble


End file.
